


365 Days of Tomlinson

by WORLDLWT



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis, Fetus Direction, Fetus Harry, Fetus Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, high school larry, larries, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles a 16 year old boy is accepted into a arts school for the gifted and he meets Louis Tomlinson who also happens to be 18 years old and his bunkmate. Harrys basically head over heels from the second Louis walks into the room and he keeps this journal where he talks about Louis and how much he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. August 1st

Thursday August 1st  
Dear Diary,

Harry here! This is all so new to me. Being away from home and being surrounded by kids and young adults who are musically and artistcally gifted. When my accpetance letter came in the mail I couldnt have been happier. I packed my bag as fast as I could and my mom dropped me off a week later a big smile on my face as she took multiple pictures of me infront of the building probably to show all her firends her "Gifted son". Mom cried a little bit she didnt want me to be gone for a whole year so she bought me this journal. I admit at first I thought it was stupid and girly but its growing on me. Anyway about my first day. I was assigned room number 40 which is on the fourth and final floor of the building im staying in.

The room is quite boring but the nice lady who showed me around promised me it would be filled up very soon when I meet my new room mates and start making art and writing songs and I got even more excited after she mentioned we would be able to paint the walls. She showed me my bunk bed I was sharing it with a boy named Louis Tomlinson who was 18. She assured me that if i felt uncomfortable with him someone would switch with me. The first boy to walk in was wearing a leather jacket and had earrings he smiled warmly at me and I smiled shaking his hand. He told me his name was Zayn Malik and he was 17. He took his bunk and I sat in mine. We talked a little bit until two boys walked in chatting and smiling at us The blonde one said his name was Niall Horan and he was also 17. His friends name was Liam Payne who was also 17. Liam was bunking with Zayn and Niall was on a single bed. 

I was quite impaitent waiting to see my new roommate. When the door opened for the final time my heart stopped. This boy was gorgeous. He smiled widley and said hello to all the boys. He smiled at me and i smiled back Louis Tomlinson. He was a little bit taller than me (for now) He has these beautiful blue eyes and this soft hair that you want to run your fingers through for hours. I swear hes just simply gorgeous people write songs about boys like him. I wonder if i have a chance with him.

Anyway he smiled at me and we shook hands god did he have soft hands and then he spoke in the most beautiful voice ive ever heard and he said and I quote "Hi Harry I guess were bunk mates if thats okay with you." I dont think I ever nodded so fast in my life.

From, Harry

P.S He smells good too


	2. August 2nd

Friday August 2nd

Dear Diary,

Louis is really cool! When he talks I watch his lips because the way they move fascinate me (that sounds so weird) but its true hes so beautiful. When we were sitting together talking on my bed he pinched my cheek and told me I was adorable. I wonder if hes noticed that I think hes highly attractive, funny, nice, and all around beautiful. I honestly think I drool every time he walks into the room. Louis has green sheets and i have blue ones. He said they match my eyes and mine match his. He even said he likes my eyes and my hair. He even ran his fingers through it. I died inside slightly. All I want to do is run my fingers through his hair and watch it bounce back into his eyes. 

His smile I swear no one has a smile like that what is that how does he do that. Hes pretty close with Zayn. Theyve all been bunkmates for a year and im just the new addition. Louis seems to like me though so hopefully the other boys will too. Niall seems pretty chill and Liam seems cool too hes just a lot more reserved. The boys and I spent our friday getting to know eachother. After the weekend school offically starts. Yesterday was moving in day and today was bonding day.

Louis set up a small fire pit in the backyard of our building (with permission of course) We sat around the fire and Niall strummed at his guitar and we sang a little bit. Louis has the voice of an angel. Im totally in love with it and his personality is just out of this world. Hes so sweet and caring and supportive and hes just an all around amazing person. I got to sit next to him and he even slung his arm around my shoulder at one point because I was shivering. Zayn Liam and Niall shared a blanket and Louis and I shared body heat (Im not complaining) 

Im starting to like this journal thing Louis is sitting on his bad watching me. I told him it was a personal thing for my mom. Little does he know ive already filled four pages basically all about him. Hes smiling at me i think im going to vomit from happiness I have to go!

 

From, Harry


	3. August 3rd

Saturday August 3rd

 

Dear Diary, 

Hello its me Harry! Today is saturday so we had this like free sports day thing. Im not too good at sports im lanky and thin and its just so hard! Louis decided that he would drag me along to the soccer feild (i followed of course) but he was so hot in those shorts and with his hand on his hip waiting for someone to rally up a team. If you honestly think i wasnt looking at his ass the whole time then you are wrong very very wrong my friend.

His ass is beautiful! Ive never seen a boy with a butt like that. Louis made me goalie and he didnt yell when the ball literally slowly rolled through my legs. He just smiled at me and ruffled my hair telling me i would get it next time. We lost 7 to 4 and Louis said he was just happy we played together. After that we went into the cafe and shared four pizzas witht he rest of the boys. We bonded a little bit more, Niall it quite funny i mean not as funny as Louis but still funny.

Zayn and Liam are really close they have known eachother for 2 years already along with Louis. Niall came last year and im the groups newest addition. I feel like i just described a gang! No no no we are all just young boys who can sing and Zayn can even draw! Niall plays ton of instruments and Louis can even play piano. He promised that he would teach me a little bit soon!

 

Im actually really excited for school to start on monday! It doesnt even feel like school. Its like a big summer camp that last for a whole year with a group of friends and a really really cute boy with a nice smile and a cute voice and soft hands and beautiful eyes and a cute butt and im mumbling again. Im kinda tired and Louis looks lonely!

From Harry,

P.S. Louis says that I have the most beautiful laugh hes ever heard


End file.
